Regrets
by TIPster-4ever
Summary: Mal and Nat do something unforgivable. Oscar finds out and leaves. Can Mal amd Nat repair themselves and each other? *before Chapter 10 episode 8. Sorry about the format I post on my iPad and it sorta does that... * the only thing I own in this is Jace! I do not own CoD
1. Can I come home?

Nat's POV 3 years ago… "Mal, I need to tell you something. The FBI offered me a job at Quintico, and I took it. Oscar and I decied we needed to start over fresh. I'm sorry, but after what we did, I can't stay here Mal." I bit my lip and lowered my gaze. I couldn't look into his blue eyes and still continue with my plan. " I'm sure we'll meet again." With that, I turned heel and fled. Looking back, I wish I had stayed there in San Fransicsco with him. Mal's POV Present day…. I strode through my priecnt, I looked away and felt a pang. Ken and Blasie were dead, Amy was who knows where,Maria was retired, Kai was on the run(dont ask), and Nat was- no going there. The old gang was almost gone. "Captain, there's a FBI agent here to see you?" "Send him in…" "Actually, it's um- uh- well it's S.A. Santos." She had come back. Hope surging in my chest, I eagerly awaited her arrival. Nat slid in without great ado, and I could tell something had happened. Her face was grave and lacked it's ussal light. A small boy, about three, followed her in. "Nat? What happened?" 'Oscar, he- he found out Mal. He left. Jace, the boy, he's yours Mal." Upon closer inspection, I relieazed there was no doubt he was, He had my cruelan eyes and messy brown hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you,but I thought you wouldn't want to know." "Nat, I thought he knew?" "I thought he did. Oscar had his supicions but that is all it was." She looked older and haggard. The secret must have eaten her alive for the past three years. "I quit my job at the FBI to be little homemaker mom, and I went back but they wouldn't take me." "Welcome to the team, Consultant San- Williams?" "It's Willaims now. I'm sorry I left Mal. Honestly, I was running from you. I was scared, because I did the worst the possible thing. I fell in love with my partner." 


	2. Why her?

Mal's POV I choked a little on the coffee I had been sipping. Nat had just said she had fallen in love wih me then left. Okay then. "Nat, I move on after you left. I'm engaged and I can't just drop everything because you come back. I mean I'll help with Jace, of course, but Natara-" "Mal I know I was an idiot, and I don't expect you to drop everything for me. But I do know this, you just hired a very good consultant." She gave a small smile, and began to excuse herself. Not thinking, I caught her arm. She gave me a quizzical look, and I blushed a little. Seeing this she smirked. "The great Mal Fallon blushes?" "I need your help on a case. A young teacher's assistant was found murder at a middle school. This is the 4th one with the same M.O." "Aw, just like old times! Crazy psychopathic killers yippee!" She opened the file I had slid across my desk and began looking through it. Murmuring to herself, she jotted notes in the margin. Watching her, I notice this was the most at ease she had been throughout our conversation. Nat's POV I flipped through police reports, photos, and autopsy reports. There was no pattern. The killer targeted men and women, blondes,brunettes,redheads, and raven haired, and all different eye colored T.A.s. They lived in different parts of the city,and were single all the way to married. "Mal I know the connection! They all have been working for one month exactly at a middle school that recently lost a football game. I know it's not much but..." "Nat, the last victims won their football games." he said gently. I guess three years really did change me. "But you are right about their professions and how long they had been employed. Go down to the crime lab and talk to Hannah. A lot changed in those three years Nat." He went back to the papers on his desk, signaling me to leave. My feet knew where I was going, and navigated down the corridors I once ran through. My thoughts drifted to Kai and Amy, and what had happened. When I left Amy was gone, but Kai was still here up to no good. Blaise also crept into mind. Her funeral was still fresh in my mind. The last case I ever worked on was a serial arsonist turned killer. Blasie and I had been in the building when he lit it. I had jumped out a nearby window, but she wouldn't come, said she had found something. The building collapsed on her. A door swung open in front of me, stirring me out of my trance like walk. A young, unfamiliar cop stepped in front of me. She turned her head and gasped. "It's- It's it's you! Your S.A. Natara Santos!" "Just Natara Williams now. Who are you?" "I'm Hannah the forensic tech. And I am the tech because I'm good at it. Just because Mal, I mean Captain Fallon, and I are engaged doesn't not mean I get special treatment." "Wait, he's engaged to you? No, he would never..." Looking back, I do remember someone who looked a lot like her at the funreal. "Seriously Mal?!" "Um, is there a problem? Last time I checked you and Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome up and left without another word." "Watch what you say rookie. Mal didn't tell you the whole story, and he never will. Oh, and the whole tall, dark and handsome thing is Mal's thing not yours." She gave me a curt nod, and turned heel and stalked off. I chuckled to myself imagining the happy newly weds. "Where is Kalaba?" I mutter to myself. Thinking of possible situations, I went to Detective Redbird's office. Lightly tapping the door, I awaited his signal to come in. His face went slack when he saw me. "Guess you want to know bout Kai?" 


	3. Why run?

Natara's POV "Guess you want to know bout Kai?" Jeremy said. "That, among other things. I never thought three years could change so much..." A somewhat uncomfortable silence settled over us, so to break it he cleared his throat. "Kara come back, said she had gotten in deep with the Flores.I honestly thought she was smarter than that. Right, Kai... She said she would make a trade. The SFPD'S help for Amy's location. We declined, well aware Kai had been in contact with Amy, and could get her location if necessary. "Chuckles" was still in charge, and he got suspicious, he knew how much Amy meant to everyone. When he found out about Kai, he threatened to charge him with being in contact with a wanted felon." "Amy is a felon now?!" "She was in his eyes. Anyway, Kai got scared and left. Said he had to help Kara and find Amy. I think he was in love with both of them." "Why didn't he come back after Chuckles left? I mean sure Mal doesn't care for Kai, but he doesn't think he's a felon. Does he?" "No, but Kai chose Kara over Amy. He's not running from the law anymore. He's running from the Flores." He went quiet, letting this sink in. Kai, the immature goofball, running from a major drug cartel."Natara, it's great to see you, but I have a report to file. Mal, Han-" "No! No, Hannah!" He chuckled slightly, and I excused myself. Walking out, I grabbed my son's hand and headed back to Mal's office. He had some explaining to do. "Momma? Wat id da madder?" "Nothing Jace. Momma is just surprised." "Wad does supised mean?" "Not what I had thought... Dādī is here, let's go!" Practically dragging him, I made my way to my mom and sister. I swooped him up, and passed him to my mom. "Thanks for getting him, he has clothes and stuff at your house. I gotta run! Bye baby!" I peeked his chubby little check, and contained my March on Mal's Office. Reaching out to push open the door, Hannah stormed out. I paused for a moment, thinking. Mal would probably be upset with her,so now was the perfect time to talk to him. Then again, he could get even madder at her, and at me. Hopping he hadn't changed, I began pushing the door open. A caught a sliver of is conversation on the phone. "Oscar, what do you want?" Meanwhile... Mal's POV Three months ago... Rubbing my face, I reviewed the case file for the hundredth time. There was only one person who I knew could solve this case, and she had left. "Mal? What's the matter?" "It's nothing Han... When are we going to the cake testing?" I zoned out as she droned on about cakes and flowers. There was so much she didn't know... Present day... "I cannot believe she had the nerve to say that to me! It's her first day back and she's acting like she's-" "Hannah, I honestly don't blame her. She was at this precinct a while before you, and everyone loves her. And she was right, you don't know the whole story." "MAL WE ARE GETTING MARRIED IN TWO WEEKS!" Hannah screamed. "That's two weeks I can leave, Hannah." I say quietly. Scoffing, she turned and left. I shook my head, and plopped down in my chair. Already she was acting like Sandra, and I honestly didn't know if I loved her. Pushing thoughts off nuptials and her to the back of my head, I contained to review a report that had been left on my desk earlier. As I read, thoughts of Jace and Nat crept into my head. I couldn't figure out the right thing to do, and I didn't think there was a right thing. 'Dont think about it now' I tried to tell myself, but to no avail. Everything about him was me; he had my cerulean eyes, the Fallon grin( even at three), and my "messy" brown hair. It suprised me it took DA Dashing this long to figure it out. A shrill, persistent phone ringing shook me from my thoughts. The caller I.D shocked me. "Oscar what do you want?" 


	4. How many secrets must we find?

Nat's POV My face went slack when I heard that. 'Oscar what do you want?' It was still to soon to face my demons, and I did the one thing I was good at. I ran. Where to I didn't know, but still I ran. The whole precincts' eyes were on me, just like that night. 'Blaise and I leapt out of the fire just in time. We ducked behind a nearby apartment building, catching our breath. "Blaise you've got to get out of here. Go to my parents second summer home in Tampa, and hide out there. When Oscar and I get down there after the wedding, I'll help you with the case." "Natara, I don't run from a hard case." She gave me a cold glare, but as the understanding sank in, it softened. "What will happen to everybody? Mal, Amy,... Jeremy..." "I don't know, but I do know the longer you wait the harder it'll be. Go." She nodded, and took of left, and I right. Mal grabbed me, shook me, questioned me. I answered simply. "Blaise is dead" The grief swept unpon his face instantly, and let he go of me. I had just told the biggest lie of my life, and I didn't feel bad.' Running blindly, I took to the streets. Dodging pedestrians, I went to were the first lie that started this mess was told. My old apartment still stood as though the past three or so years hadn't happened. I ran though it could erase the past, legs burning. Flying, I took the stairs two at a time shaking the whole time. Tears streamed down my face, and I let them. How had I, former SA Williams come to this? I was pathetic. Putting my arms out, I slammed into the wall next to my old door. Catching my breath, I gathered my thoughts and prepared to knock. I already knew who would answer the door. "Natara? What are you doing here? And why do you like that?" The voice I heard was not expected. "Your supposed to be dead. And Eric Mills is supposed to be here." "Funny story about that. Eric is here. Sorta." Mal's POV "Captain Fallon, I made a mistake letting Natara go. I understand you most likely have more important matters to attend to, but hear me out. I love Natara. When I found out Jace was yours, I over reacted, and feel guilty about what I said. Please tell Natara I am and will be here for her if she wishes to discuss this matter further." I ponder my answer, and choose my words carefully. "Mr. Santos, I will not discuss this conversation with Ms. Williams. It is not my place to do so, and I can tell by the stiff formal speech you are using, you couldn't care it my not be my place as her boss, as her former best friend it is. You want to talk to her? Do it yourself. Oh, and Oscar?" "Yes?" "Your an a-" Hannah ran into my office, cheeks flushed. Her curly,honey-color hair was a mess, and an almost rapid look was in her eyes. "Mal, I found a DNA match on the four year old we found. It's... Well it's uh, um-" "Am- Hannah, just a second." I said to her, returning to my phone call. "Talk to her yourself." Hanging up, I turned my attention to Han. "Captain, the DNA had traces of two people in the system. I believe it belongs to the child of two people in our system." "Well, who is it?" "Blaise and Eric Mills child. Mal, they're alive ." Blaise' POV I led Natara through her old apartment to the new living area. Eric sat on the couch, a gloating sneer on his face. "Care to explain why your living with a serial killer?" She growled in my ear. " Or why your living period?" "Natara, I was believed to be dead. It was never proved,you know that better than anyone. Or did living in la-la land with Oscar wipe your memory?" She opened her mouth to rebuttal when another knock sounded from the door. Eric ducked in to bed room as I carefully picked my way to the door. " , I know your in there. And you too ." It was Genevieve Collins. 


	5. More secerts?

Killer's POV  
schizophrenia- condition cause hallucinations  
Lightning cracked across the tar black sky. There he waited, watched, and prepped. His eyes, cruel and dark, hunted for the sight he craved to see. The rain did little to hide her, and he smiled wickedly. Tonight, in the howling wind, he would finish his job.  
He crossed the yard, silent as the shadows he clung to. Another flash of lightening outlined his salute. She turned her head, a split second after, and his cover remained plan fell into place as he slid open the window. His finger twitched toward his holster. A small, silver pistol waited patiently to be used. Once again, he saw her. Se was smiling and dancing in the midst of a storm. As always, acting superior.  
"That's her... The women who thought she was to good for you. Who left you. What are you going to do?" The vision said. The constant reminder of his condition.  
"No, I-I can't..."  
"DO IT!" Shaking with rage and fear, he yanked the gun out. His ex-wife turned and saw. A look of shock and betrayal was on her face. And then with a rumble of thunder, his finger slipped and she fell to the floor. The pool of blood expanded and her eyes lost their light.  
Meticulously, he scrub the floor cleaning his mess. He rolled the body into a carpet and dumped it in the neighbors yard. In the fire place, he disposed of all of the paper towels.

Mal's POV  
"No he's dead. Natara shot him with a freakin' flame gun!" I protested Hannah's statement.  
"Mal DNA doesn't lie. Maybe he pulled a Kraken and came back from the dead?''  
"No, he couldn't have. I have to find Natara." I muttered. My fiancé shot me a sharp glare at the mention of my son's mother. Dismissing her, I picked up my now ringing phone.  
" Captain, this is Officer Whiteburn. I'm at 2763 Bourne St. and there is a dead body. I think it's the Teacher's Pet killer but the MO is completely different."  
"Alright, call Detective Redbird and let him know .this is his case." She agreed and hung up. "Alrighty Fallon, time to find Nat."

Nat POV  
Not trusting Collins, I reached for my gun, only ot remember I don't have one. Blaise eyed me and then the side table. Nodding, I reached for the gun.  
"I wouldn't do that Natara. Wouldn't you hate to see that sweet little boy of yours go bye-bye?" My jaw clenched at the mention of Jonathan Christopher. "Just popped by for a friendly visit. Ms. Corso I see your doing quite well. In love with Matthew Mills and a son?''  
"I dont know who your informant is but he is an idiot. Eric Mills is his name and our son was murdered." Blaise said angrily. Collins gave a grim chuckle.  
"He was boy, and you think I dont know he is as dead as dead can be? The man you share a bed with is his twin."


End file.
